Be Not Afraid Nehemiah
by julius uy
Summary: Nehemiah may be a lesser character in the Bible, yet his steadfast faith and courage competes with David and Solomon. Do we have the same faith and courage Nehemiah has?


_After I looked things over, I stood up and said to the nobles, the officials and the rest of the people, "Don't be afraid of them. Remember the Lord, who is great and awesome, and fight for your brothers, your sons and your daughters, your wives and your homes._

_Nehemiah 4:14_

Discouragement. A common word that stands a wall before all man. When Pope Julius II had Michelangelo paint the Last Judgment in Sistine Chapel, Michelangelo drew back saying, "This job is beyond me, get Raphael." The pope, having so much confidence in Michelangelo, stood firm. Michelangelo had no choice but to obey. So he began the immense, overwhelming task.

4 years later, Michelangelo painted the last stroke on the corner of the ceiling. To this day, the Last Judgment is one of the most celebrated painting in the world. Apart from the beauty of the chapel, pilgrims and tourists would think twice of leaving the holy place without a photograph of the painting to take home.

Amidst the discouragement he had, Michelangelo bore in mind that the work he will be doing would be a work to glorify God. To this day, it is hardly probable that one can envision the end product of something out of nothing four year hence. Michelangelo probably faced endless doubts as he worked on the painting. Yet, what keeps the fuel on is the will to serve God.

Nehemiah springs his life story in the same manner, reminding us that in every wave of discouragement that falls before us, there is nothing to be afraid of. Nehemiah reminded us that there is nothing to be ashamed of as long as you are walking your way according to God's will.

Like Jesus, Satan attempted to keep Nehemiah from accomplishing his goals. He sent several people to send words of deception and discouragement to Nehemiah. Yet, amidst all forms of stones Satan tossed, Nehemiah stood firm and fought back. Reminding himself and the disheartened Jews that a true child of God has nothing to be afraid of. For God will rout all those who dare to malign His faithful children.

Several years later under Nehemiah's leadership, the crumbled walls of Jerusalem stood mighty once again. No discouragement proved to be beyond what Nehemiah can bear. All of them, Nehemiah successfully repelled. In the end, those who tried to deceive him fled with fear, for they knew it was the will of God to keep Nehemiah safe and rebuild Jerusalem.

Do you always ask God for guidance and light in all things you do? Some things may seem impossible for you. Discouragement may be inevitable. But at all times, if you know that God is working with you, what then would be impossible for you? What then would discourage you? For what reason then... would you fail?

Of all the 39 books on the Old Testament, The story in the book of Nehemiah probably bears the most fruit for me. Popular icons in the Bible has committed bloody sins against God, Abraham married his sister, David committed adultery, Saul was consumed with envy and hate, and turned to witchcraft and murder. Solomon fell to worship foreign Gods... Their names are obviously more commercialized than Nehemiah, yet the accounts on his book portrayed a man's unshakable trust for God.  


Nehemiah was a simple man. He wasn't a prophet, yet he bears the faith and humility beyond most men. We can all be like Nehemiah. We're no prophets, we don't have special powers of fortelling or healing, but we can always have the faith and courage Nehemiah has. A strong faith itself bears fruits beyond what we can imagine... and firm courage will keep us on track.

There's nothing to be ashamed of everytime we do anything to glorify God, . There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing that we do in God's favor will be put to waste. It is by living our lives against the will of God that we should be ashamed and afraid.

_For what profit is it for a man if He gains the world and loses his soul? _

_Matthew 16:26_

If any of us can get a glimpse of what hell is like even for a few seconds, surely... none of us would want to go there. None of us would want any of our relatives, any of our friends, and anyone on earth to end up in there. Similarly, if any of us can get a glimpse of what heaven is like even for a few seconds, surely... we'd do all we can to bring all those whom we love to heaven.

Doing God's will is never wasted. The world may discourage you endlessly... yet, my dear friend... keep your faith. Stand firm and repel them all. Be strong and focused. If by your works you can send your friends and family on their way to heaven... then what shame would it be to you? If you know that in doing all these things would send them to heaven, why would you lose courage?  
_  
Whoeverr comes to me, I will never drive away._

_-Jesus Christ, John 6:37_

Grace and Peace be With You!

PRAYER

Heavenly Father we pray to you this day that You may grant us the courage and strength to repel all discouragement against us to do your will. Please give us the light and guidance in all the things that we do. Lead us to the destiny you'd want us to be. Keep us on track and catch us each time we fall. Hear our prayers and forgive us our sins. Keep us close to your heart and help us casting away our sins and overcoming our temptations.

All this we pray in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit...

For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory

Forever and ever.

AMEN!

_  
Remember me for this, O my God, and do not blot out what I have so faithfully done for the house of my God and its services._

_Nehemiah 13:14_


End file.
